Second Chances
by Raven524
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* This is a tag to the season 5 finale so if you haven't seen it you may want to pass this one by. Full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** Spoiler Alert – Tag to 5.22 It's not a matter of if, but when will the boys find each other again.

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place immediately following 5.22 Swan Song so if you haven't seen season 5 yet, you may want to stop reading. After watching the Season Finale my muse took off trying to answer the simple question—how will the boys get back together again. This is my take on what will happen after Sam appeared at Lisa's house. Don't worry I am working on my other stories but this one just wouldn't let me go until I had it written.

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

Dean sat at the table as Lisa moved behind him. He felt her concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He still couldn't believe he was sitting here, in a house with the smell of an actual home cooked meal in the oven. Ben played quietly, glancing up at him for a brief moment before resuming his play. He was keeping his promise, but it was killing him.

His mind went back to the first moments after Sam had jumped into the pit, his brother's quiet "It'll be okay" was followed by a soft smile before he turned and hurdled himself, Lucifer and Michael into the pit. It seemed funny in a way, but somehow all the Winchesters—John, Dean and now Sam and Adam—had ended up in Hell. He gazed out the window expecting to see the tall silhouette he'd taken for granted but other than the light that flickered off and on occasionally, there was no sign.

"You hungry Dean?" Lisa asked softly as she began to set the table.

"Sure Lisa—ah, thanks…" He murmured as the images that followed him from sleep into the waking hours ran through his mind. Cas had healed him and Bobby and yet the one who had made the ultimate sacrifice hadn't been spared. When Cas asked him if he hadn't gotten what he wanted, freedom—he remembered thinking that he'd once heard freedom always came with a price. Too bad, he never considered the price would be his brother's soul.

He thought he could handle Sam's death and in a way, he could almost accept it. After all at some point one or both would eventually die. That isn't what kept him up at night, staring into a glass of Jack. No, it was the thought of what his brother was going through. He more than anyone understood what it meant; the remembered scent of blood and brimstone filled his mind as he recalled his own tour in the bowels of Hell. He had to believe his brother would be stronger than him and yet, part of him hoped Sam would give in sooner. The thought of the endless torture was more than he could bear.

There hadn't even been a body this time. All that remained of his brother was a lonely cross in a forgotten graveyard outside of Lawrence. Even the giant hole had sealed over as if nothing had happened. There was no record of the sacrifice his brother had made, no news flash or grateful world. Just two broken men standing in a field, eyes filled with tears to mark the passing of one of the greatest men he'd ever known.

"Come on Dean, it's been two months. He wouldn't want you to carry on this way…" Lisa picked up the plate with the uneaten food as she cleaned up. He'd been so absorbed in his memories that he hadn't even noticed the meal was done. Ben had been sent to bed and Lisa was merely waiting for him to follow her to the room they shared as well.

"I'll be in shortly Lisa—I'm sorry…" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately. The routine chores that he thought would help him fill his time meant nothing to him. He had tried to be a father figure to Ben, taking him to little league and against Lisa's wishes even worked with him on his fighting skills. It was during these training sessions that it hit him how much he missed his brother. The small dark haired boy was transformed into Sam at the same age—more than once he'd even called him Sammy. But Ben never complained, his dark eyes filled with understanding as he completed what was asked of him.

Dean knew that dark things still existed. He'd heard from Bobby a couple of times, but had never actually gone to see his old friend. Not even a month after Sam's death his old friend had begun hunting again. He'd said something about a Rawhead the last time they had talked, but Dean hadn't paid much attention. Sam hadn't wanted him to hunt and after all the grief he'd given his brother about not following his final wishes—he wasn't going to go back on his word.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer before he quietly exited the house. He moved slowly towards the only place he'd truly felt free. Her dark beauty shone now that he was living the normal life. He'd spent hours polishing her until she glistened. Even now the moon reflected off her smooth lines, calling to him as nothing else could. He ran his hand lightly over her cool metal finish. "Hey girl…want some company?"

The hunter smiled softly as he scooted up onto the hood and as he and Sam had done so many times in the past, he simply gazed up at the stars. As he looked up, he sometimes wondered how Cas was doing. Part of him was still angry at him for not doing more to bring Sam back. But then since when had God ever really answered any of his prayers? Sam was the one with the faith and even though Lisa had tried to get him to go to church with her and Ben, he couldn't seem to find even a small grain. He couldn't pray to a being that had been so cruel and uncaring.

"Ah Sammy, I wish you could hear me. I miss you little bro' but I want you to know I'm trying to keep my promise. I won't let you down and maybe someday, we'll be able to meet up again." Dean shook his head. It was the last hope, the last prayer he had sent heavenward. When he died, he wanted to end up in Hell beside his brother. He had no illusions any longer that Heaven held a place for him.

As he lifted the bottle to his lips, he swore he felt his brother's presence next to him. It almost felt like it had on those many nights where they simply sat and looked at the stars. No words were necessary. They had each other and that was enough. The light on the street corner flickered again making the hair on his neck stand up. But when nothing happened he figured it was just a faulty light.

"You'd laugh at me now Sammy. I've got an honest job and even help coach the local little league team that Ben is on. I don't look under the bed or check the closets any longer although I have trained Ben, just in case." Dean sighed. "I know there's still monsters in the dark but Bobby, Rufus and the others are still working so one less hunter shouldn't matter."

He drained the a last of the bottle as he continued to gaze at the stars and for a brief moment in time, he felt a sense of peace—of closeness to the one thing he could never have again. "Night Sammy…" Dean said softly as he jumped down from the hood, tossed the beer bottle in the recycling bin beside the house and headed for the room he now shared with Lisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The young nurse named Abbey Sinclair moved quietly into the room where her young patient lay deathly still. It had been over two months and still they had no idea who he was or why he remained in the coma. All medical tests showed he was healthy, except for the fact that he wouldn't wake.

She remembered reading his chart. A trucker had found him lying beside a lonely stretch of road, no car in sight. It was a mystery on how he got there but the local police figured it was probably a car jacking of some kind. Still, other than a few twitches now and then, the man had remained unnaturally quiet.

"Don't you worry John, some day you'll wake up and we'll finally get you back to where you belong." She grasped the large hand in her own small one and squeezed before she continued about her duties, checking to ensure that the equipment and tubes providing him with the necessary life support were working properly. "All looks good, you take it easy and when you're ready—we'll be here to help you…"

She shivered slightly as a slight cold breeze brushed past her. She glanced around but there was nothing but the soft sounds of the equipment. Shaking her head she made a few notes on the clipboard and left the room. There were other patients that required her attention.

Abbey paused and looked back at the lonely figure. Her blue eyes filled for a brief moment at the unfairness. Some how she had a feeling he didn't deserve this and some where there had to be a person or family who were looking for him. She placed her pen behind her ear as she pushed her long blonde hair back. It wasn't fair, but working at the rehab center brought her in touch with many cases that were the same. "See you later John." She said finally as she quietly closed the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Castielle stood inside the room and looked down at the quiet young man he'd come to call a friend. He still felt what had to be the emotion called guilt as he remembered his first impression of the hunter. He'd believed at that time that the man was destined for evil and yet, in the end it had been the strength of this one human—buoyed by the faith of his brother that had stopped the apocalypse.

Even when he'd given up all hope, Sam continued to have faith that in the end things would work out. Dean had surprised him as well when he'd said no to Michael and even faced down Lucifer and Michael on the battlefield. The Winchesters had never truly given up. Yes, they had moments of despair, but in the end both had come through to fulfill the role destiny had dictated for them. The difference was, they did it their way.

He gazed upward and sighed. "Father, I don't know why you have done this but I have to believe both of them are meant to be together. Please tell me what to do…"

The angel continued to look up for a moment longer before with a soft sigh, he disappeared leaving Sam Winchester as he had found him. The words that flowed through his mind did nothing to set him at ease. _"Have faith…"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing he remembered was the searing pain as he continued to wrestle with the demon trapped inside him. He could feel his brother Adam's hands around his throat, the Archangel Michael trying even until the end to bring about the end of the world. For a brief moment Sam felt anger as the two siblings continued to fight. This had all come down to one brother who blindly followed orders of an absent father and the other who fought against that father's control.

It echoed his own past but where he and Dean had managed to overcome and persevere, these two continued to be locked in the battle that no one would win. A final burst of pain was followed by a blinding burst of white light. As the light dimmed he found himself in the only home he'd known—the Impala. Only this time there was no road, just a blanket of stars surrounding him as he gazed outside the windows.

"Where am I?" Sam said softly. He gripped the wheel tightly as if it could provide him with the answers he sought but nothing happened. On some level he recognized this place, it held a familiarity to it and yet he couldn't quite place it.

For what seemed like days or maybe even years, his mind assaulted him with all the wrong decisions he'd made. Lucifer's voice brought up all his weaknesses and yet in the end he had one thing he could say he'd done right. He'd listened to his brother and drawn the strength he needed to hold Lucifer and jump into the pit. He could still hear his battered brother's voice, telling him he was there for Sam and he would not leave him. For the brief moment before he took the final plunge their eyes had met, both accepting that this was the way it had to be; they finally understood each other after years of sibling rivalry and petty arguments.

Together they stood firm against both Heaven and Hell. Where Michael and Lucifer couldn't see past blaming each other for what they perceived as a weakness, Sam and Dean had embraced in each other. They were finally acting like brothers again and more importantly like partners. In the end, it was their choice together that allowed them to defeat their foe. Of course, it did little to diminish the ever widening hole in Sam's heart as he realized he may never see his brother again.

He had a sudden need to see Dean; all he wanted to know was that he was okay. As if something heard him he felt a strange pull at his middle, the stars were now overhead as a light flickered above him. He gazed into the window of a house he recognized. "Dean…" His voice whisper soft floated on the breeze and he watched his brother reach up to squeeze Lisa's hand.

The ache he felt dimmed slightly as he realized he was being allowed to actually see his sibling. He moved closer and blinked as he found himself standing next to the Impala. Her body shone as the moonlight hit her surface. He remembered the last time he'd seen her. The memories once more surging forward, their whole life tied to the hunk of gleaming metal that had become their home.

He glanced up as he heard the screen door open and close. Dean walked slowly out towards the car, a beer in his hand as he climbed onto the hood. Sam knew what his brother was doing and with a soft smile climbed up next to him. He reached out a hand to touch, but it went through his brother. He watched as Dean scowled for a moment and looked around before settling back against the windshield.

"I'm so sorry Sammy…" his older sibling choked as a soft sob was wrenched from him. Sam watched as slowly the tears began to fall. He began to reach for his brother only wanting to comfort but then stopped. He wasn't sure why he was here, but somehow he'd become some kind of spirit. He smiled softly as he realized maybe it was some small reward—a sign of forgiveness for the evil he'd unleashed.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm fine and you will be too—you'll see…" Sam whispered as he felt himself being pulled back to the other Impala. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed at the same stars his brother was looking at. "Thank you…" he said softly to whatever had pulled him from the pit. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was pretty sure if he'd been in Hell, it would feel different.

Time had no meaning as the young hunter sat and watched. The routine now familiar as he felt a tug and would find himself waiting by the Impala for Dean's nightly ritual. His brother spoke to him then as if he was still there. He'd tell him about his day, his frustrations but most of all he always told him how much he missed Sam. While time had no meaning for Sam, it was clear time was passing for his brother.

Unfortunately, the more time that passed, the more despondent his brother seemed. The spark that had lit green eyes with fire during a hunt was now banked. While it was clear Dean loved Lisa and Ben, Sam felt as if his brother was still unhappy. When he'd made Dean make that promise, he'd only meant to let him do what made him happy. Instead, the promise had become another duty that his big brother would fulfill no matter what the cost.

At those times where Sam was in what he now called the daytime hours of the limbo world he existed in, he wondered at the wisdom of him making his brother promise to live the normal life. Normal for them had never been white picket fences, or Saturday afternoon ball games. Instead it had been researching for the next hunt, playing pool or poker at the local bar to pad their wallets or crashing on a lumpy bed in some no name hotel. Even when Lucifer had thought he'd won and his brother lay at his feet a bloody mass of broken bones, those eyes had held the spark that made his brother Dean Winchester.

He wondered why Dean never spoke of Bobby other than to tell him during one of their nightly 'conversations' that Cas had returned and healed them both. Evidently Cas had returned to heaven while Bobby had continue to hunt. But his brother never spoke of either to him again. It was almost as if he had closed the door to the whole world that had anything to do with their old life. This wasn't what he'd wanted for Dean but he didn't know how to fix it.

"Well it's about time…" A voice he remembered filled the silence of the car. His heart beat rapidly as he glanced up and looked in the rear view mirror. He'd been alone for so long except for the brief visits with his brother he wasn't sure if he was imagining the familiar figure or not. The young hunter blinked as the familiar face of Gabriel winked at him.

"But your…"

"Dead, I know. Just a mere inconvenience actually. I'm not sure why but apparently my father decided that he had other work for me to do." Gabe smiled at the confused hunter before he continued. "And before you ask, no I haven't spoken to him but there is one thing I do know and that is only he had the power to bring me and Castielle back after my brother had disposed of us."

"I'm sorry…" Sam replied softly. He knew deep down Gabe still loved his brothers just like he loved Dean. He was sure it hurt to know your own brother had hated you enough to actually kill you. It also had to be hard to realize they both were gone.

"Believe it or not Sam, I'm okay with the way things worked out. My two brothers will have an eternity to work on their differences and the rest of us can relax. I may even pick up with Kali and see where it leads." He winked lasciviously at Sam as he leaned back.

"But you have questions, so let me start by telling you what you may have already guessed. You're not in Hell…"

"or Heaven…" Sam replied as he nodded.

"True, but believe it or not Sam, you have been given a second chance." Gabe's eyes gleamed in the mirror as the young hunter tried to follow the angel.

"So how long do I have to stay here in…in…" Sam stuttered still unsure what to call the place he'd been existing in.

"Limbo or if you prefer purgatory—you say tomato, I say tomahto—same name for what is essentially a platform for those who are given a choice." The Archangel grinned.

"A choice of what exactly?" Sam asked cautiously. He had grown to trust Gabe, especially after what had happened at the demi-god convention but he also knew the angel wasn't good at giving them direct answers. Besides, what choice could he possibly have?

"That's right, the Wheel of Fortune has spun and you've landed on the free spin. So what's it gonna be Sammy?"

"I don't understand…" Sam began and stopped as he saw the angel roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"And they say you're the smart one. You'd think you would get it right away. After all this isn't your first trip on this merry-go-round." Gabe looked at him thoughtfully before he snapped his fingers. "But you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what exactly?" Sam was getting a little annoyed, but then at least the being was company. It was the one thing that had been the hardest to bear during his stay. Sure he'd get a few moments with Dean at night, but most of the time he was lone, with his own thoughts, his memories and worse his regrets.

"Cold Oaks ring a bell?" The Archangel said as he leaned forward. "No? Well let me refresh your memory. Jake stabbed you in the back, Dean made a deal and you returned. Of course that time the decision was made for you by an impatient brother. But it was all part of Michaels grand plan to face off with Lucifer.

"So I was here?" Sam's eyebrow rose.

"Yep, bingo—give the man a cigar!" Gabe chuckled softly.

"So why am I still here?" Sam asked softly.

"Because Sam—you haven't believed you deserved to accept God's grace—you haven't wanted to go where you truly belong because down deep in the twisted yet beautiful soul you don't think you deserve a second chance…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2 – Finding the Way Home**

Sam stared back at the Archangel in the back seat. "Wait, you mean I could return—to—to…"

"Of course, you can return and pick up where you left off or you can choose door number 2—the pearly gates." Gabe motioned off to his left where Sam saw what looked like two doors in the night sky. He'd never seen them before so this had to be something conjured up by the tricky angel.

"Right, so behind door number 1 is my old life? What's the catch?" Sam felt a slight surge of hope as he felt a strange pull towards the doors. Suddenly the car engine fired and the Impala turned so that he now faced the two doorways.

"No tricks, although it pains me to say it. But a simple choice. Go back to the world of suffering and pain—and your big brother or spend the rest of eternity at peace, maybe spend some quality time with Mommy and Daddy. Me personally, I know what I'd choose but you are in the driver's seat on this one."

Sam sighed. He wanted to go back to Dean. Every fiber in his being called to him to do it, but if he returned his brother would give up everything just to be with him again. He might be unhappy now, but eventually he'd realize his new life was better. As he looked back he saw sympathy in the dark eyes.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to interfere, but hey I like you guys so I'll feed you a small hint." The Angel snapped his fingers and Sam found himself standing outside in a small glade of trees looking towards the spot where the cage had opened. He wrapped his arms around himself and swallowed as the memory of that day filled him with dread. He glanced around and saw the familiar outline of the Impala against the night sky. What was Dean doing here?

He watched as his brother got out of the driver's seat and moved to the rear of the vehicle. Sam moved closer, a chill going up his spine as he saw his brother open the hidden compartment and pull out his favorite gun.

Dean gazed for a moment at the rest of the contents, his hand ghosting over what looked like Sam's duffle before he closed the trunk and walked towards the front of the car. He climbed up onto the hood and looked upward, his eyes filled with determination. The gun lay loosely in his lap, his finger stroking the trigger for a moment before he pulled it up and placed it under his chin. "I can't do this anymore Sammy—I know I promised that I wouldn't pull you back, but I never said I wouldn't join you."

"NO!" Sam screamed as he heard the gun cocked, the bullet slid into the chamber as his brother's finger tightened on the trigger. "Dean!" He yelled as he tried to stop what was happening but before he could reach the car, he found himself back in Limbo with his back seat passenger.

"I have to get back there! You have to stop him!" Sam cried as he turned to the Archangel.

"Don't worry Sammy, you still have time. He hasn't quite reached that level of despair—yet. You had to realize that his belief that you are suffering the same way he did is tearing him apart. And here's a shocker for you—he blames himself for letting you go so easily. He still believes there must have been another way…"

"But there wasn't…" Sam said softly.

"True, you did fulfill your destiny…" Gabe held up his hand as Sam began to protest. "Although I will admit you did it on your own terms. You both passed the test now it's time to get the final grade. So what will it be Sammy?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the two doors. The choice was simple in the end. Eventually he believed he might end up in either Hell or Heaven, but right now his place was beside his brother. "I choose Dean…"

"Great choice! So all you gotta do is drive on through—but I should warn you, there is just one itsy bitsy catch…"

Sam groaned as he turned the wheel and headed for the door that hopefully would lead him to his brother. He gazed back and saw the slight smirk on the Angel's face. "Why am I not surprised. What is it?"

"Well you see, while you've been up here contemplating the Universe while holding your own personal angst fest; your body has been churning along without the driver behind the wheel." Gabe chuckled.

"Wait, you mean my body has been down there all this time?" Sam glanced back as he continued to head for the door.

"Of course—how could you go back if there wasn't a body for you to inhabit." The Archangel beamed.

"Wait, you're not going to make me a woman are you?" Sam took his foot off the accelerator. His mind flashed back to the time when the Trickster had made them characters in old TV sitcoms. He wouldn't put it past Gabriel to do something just for kicks.

"Great idea!" Gabe sat back and tapped his chin. "But no, it really is your body. However, you've been in a coma for over two months and that can kind of take it out of the hardware.

"So I'm a vegetable?" Sam growled as he turned to face the devious angel. There was no way he was going to return, only to be a burden to Dean. He'd take the chance that he could stop his brother some other way first.

"Now why would I do something like that? I said I liked you boys—besides what kind of reward would that be? No, your body will be fully functional, eventually. But just like any other coma victim, you'll have to work to get back to fighting fit. Oh and did I mention you won't remember your time here in Limbo but unfortunately you will retain the memory of your time with my brother. But just to even things out a bit, you'll remember your times with Dean. Of course, you won't know how or why, but then you humans are so good at figuring these things out."

"Great, anything else I should know?" Sam remarked as he looked once more at the open doorway.

There was silence for a moment before the angel cleared his throat and continued. "So, all that crap you've been wrestling with will still be there…" Gabe's eyes turned serious for a moment. "…but you know Sam, what my brother did to you—most of what he said. It was all crap."

Sam glanced down at his hands, his shoulders tensed as he saw the blood of the demons he'd killed while being possessed. The things he'd been made to do, the torture he'd endured while he was trapped. Not to mention the gallons of demon blood he'd ingested. He'd become a monster to trap one.

He'd felt Lucifer's enjoyment as he made him watch and kept him gagged. He could still feel his brother's bones break beneath his own hand. The young hunter jumped as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "You beat Lucifer at his own game Sam—don't let him win in the end. You're stronger than him, remember that…"

The car had reached the door. For a brief moment Sam felt fear as the door opened, he looked back but the Archangel was already gone. He swallowed before he pressed the accelerator and drove through to what he hoped would be the right choice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abbey jumped as she felt the hand she was holding grasp hers weakly she looked up to see hazel eyes blink, panic replaced confusion as the man's body began to wake. "Hold still, you're in a hospital and you've been in a coma. I'm going to call the doctor and we'll see if we can't make you more comfortable."

She carded her hand through the young man's long hair. It really should be cut, but somehow she had never had the heart to do more than trim it. She pressed the call button and waited. "That's right sweetie, just relax. I can't wait to find out your real name—you remember it don't you?"

The nurse smiled as the young man focused on her before nodding slightly. His mouth tried to form a word, but she shook her head. "Don't talk yet. We have to get the feeding tube out first. Luckily you weren't scheduled for the PEG tube until next month. So you see, no one here gave up on you and I'm glad you beat the odds."

She stepped back slightly but felt the weak tug on her hand as the young man clearly didn't want her to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be right here while Dr. Johnson checks you over…"

The doctor smiled as he listened to his patient's heart and lungs. As he continued his exam he kept a steady flow of conversation up to let his patient know what he was doing and why. Finally after checking the level of awareness the doctor nodded. "He seems aware enough to be able to eat on his own. I think we can safely remove the feeding tube but keep him on the O2 for a bit longer. Luckily young man, a vent was never required but we had you on oxygen to help your system out. Now this may be a bit uncomfortable but Abbey here will help…"

Without being asked further the nurse stepped forward and assisted the doctor. Removal of the feeding tube was never pleasant and this time was no exception. She glanced down at the rapidly breathing man as he fought to stay awake after the removal. His hand pulled her closer as he tried to form a word.

"Take it easy, your throat may be sore for a bit and speech may be difficult but once you've rested we'll check all that out." Dr. Johnson patted the young man on the shoulder while Abbey ran her hand down his cheek, removing the tears that had leaked out during the removal procedure.

"That's right, I'll be close by when you wake…" Abbey watched as the man continued to try to talk until finally he managed a few soft words.

"Sssam—m'nme ish Sam Win—winchester." He swallowed, his eyes closing for a moment as Abbey smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sam, now why don't you try to relax…"

"Nno—have to—call 555-132-5655"

Abbey quickly wrote down the number as she clasped the young man's hand. "I'll call but you have to promise to rest. Who is this?"

Sam Winchester sighed, his eyes closed as he finally managed to whisper. "D'n"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby Singer sighed as he ran a tired hand through his gray hair. He placed the shovel he'd been carrying back into the trunk of his Charger before turning to look at the cemetery he's just left. He'd been hunting again for months, partly because now that he had his legs back, he enjoyed the notion that he could but mostly it was because to stay at home brought back too many memories. Even now as he gazed at the tombstones, a simple wooden cross came to mind.

He jumped as his cell phone rang. A quick glance caused him to answer. "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me Bobby."

"It's been a while boy, is everything okay with Lisa and Ben?" Bobby could hear a slight hesitation before Dean continued.

"They're fine, at least they were when I left a week ago…" There was a soft sigh before the young hunter continued. "How close are you to Lawrence?"

"Actually just finished up a hunt outside of Omaha, so I'm pretty close. Mind if I ask why?" Lawrence was the last place he thought Dean would ever return to, especially after what had gone down.

"Well, I got a call from a nurse named Abbey at the Meadowridge Rehab facility. She claims she has a patient named Sam Winchester who gave her my number to call…"

"Sam?" Bobby's knees collapsed as he sank down beside the car. "But…"

"I know, it can't be and yet—well remember what happened when Cas pulled me out? Maybe he did the same for Sam…" Bobby could hear the hope in the young hunter's voice.

"Dean, you know it could be something else right?" Bobby cautioned as he got up and climbed into his car. His own heart was about to beat from his chest as he wondered if another miracle had been granted to his two adopted sons.

There was silence for a moment before he heard a soft sigh. "I know Bobby. Believe me, no one was more surprised, but I can't take the chance. I mean if it's really him, he's in a rehab facility…"

"Did the nurse tell you what was wrong?" Bobby asked as he headed the car towards the highway that lead to Lawrence.

"She wouldn't say much except, he's been in a coma and just woke up…" Dean's voice warbled slightly as worry crept into his tone. "Over two months Bobby. If it is him, I have no idea what kind of shape he'll be in…"

"Well if it is him, he was able to give them his name and your phone number. So it can't be all bad news. How far are you?"

"I'll be there in about an hour…funny thing, I was kind of heading that way when I got the call…" Dean grew silent and Bobby didn't like it. If Dean had been going back to Lawrence it could only mean one thing and that didn't bear thinking about. If this turned out to be something else, he knew he'd have to stick close to the young man to keep him from doing something stupid. But now wasn't the time for this conversation.

"Okay Dean, I'll meet you there. Just do me a favor and wait until I get there, just in case…" Bobby didn't want to say in case it wasn't Sam, because he prayed to the God he no longer believe in that it was for both their sakes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat in the Impala and gazed at the building in front of him. Just through those doors could be either the beginning or end of his world. He couldn't believe the call had come when it did. After he'd left Lisa and Ben last week, he'd spent some time on a bar stool only to realize there really wasn't any reason for him to go on. Sure he could hunt, but why? There would be no joy in it for him. In fact, he remembered the time he'd hunted alone while Sam was in college—he'd hated every minute of it.

No, part of what made the hunt fun was his geeky side kick. The rolled eyes, the huffed out breath and even the slightly nagging tone when his brother reminded him that they couldn't just kill without first trying to save anything he viewed as innocent—all of these things were as essential to him as his own ability to breathe. It was why he'd decided to return to Lawrence, to the place where his brother had made the ultimate sacrifice. He was going to join him the only way he could, by putting a bullet in his brain.

Then he'd gotten the call from Abbey. At first he couldn't believe it. But when she described the man who she had cared for over the past few months, it fit his brother right down to the hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. She'd been sketchy on the details, but provided enough so that he was concerned that if this was his brother, what kind of shape would he be in? He knew the odds, the longer a person remained in a coma, the less chance there was of a full recovery. What if he came here only to be faced with a decision that could result in him losing Sam again? Cas had warned him that vessels who housed Archangels normally became vegetables and Sam had housed the Daddy of all Archangels.

Dean was dragged from his thoughts as Bobby's old Charger pulled up beside him. As his friend exited the car, he joined Dean and clasped him in a bear hug. "It's good to see you boy!"

The young hunter hugged Bobby back, his eyes filled for a moment but then he stepped away and nodded towards the building that may house his brother. "You ready?"

Bobby pulled out the flask of holy water and then showed Dean the silver knife he carried inside a hidden pocket in his jacket. "You remember your exorcism rite?"

The hunter swallowed, but nodded. "Don't think I'll ever forget it. Do you think he's—all Sam?"

"Well we ain't gonna find out talking about it in the parking lot. Why don't we just go in and see for ourselves." Bobby groused as he slapped Dean on the back of his shoulder. The young man grinned as he walked towards the building, hope blooming inside him for the first time in months. If it was Sam, he didn't care what shape he was in. He would take care of him until he was ready to hunt or do whatever he wanted. Just as long as Dean could share part of his life, he'd be happy.

"Let's go then…" Dean opened the door and entered the Rehab center.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked as he felt something wet drip on his forehead. He turned his head and tried to bring the two fuzzy forms into focus. Since he'd woken up, it seemed he couldn't seem to stay awake for more than a few moments before falling asleep again. He swallowed as he called out for the one person he needed. "D'n!"

A calloused hand grasped his wrist; small circles were formed in a familiar patter that communicated better than words. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here…"

The youngest Winchester opened his eyes wider and saw Bobby hide a bottle that looked suspiciously like holy water in his pocket. Before he could say anything the old man whispered "Cristo!"

Sam smiled softly as he chuckled. "I swear guys, it really is me. I'm not a shapeshifter, revenant or ghoul…you got your knife Bobby?"

The old hunter grinned as he pulled it from the hidden pocket. He stepped forward and paused as he placed the tip against Sam's arm. The young hunter could feel a slight pain as the blade pierced the skin but other than a mild sting, there was no reaction. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A part of him realized even he hadn't been totally sure that he'd come back in tact.

Before he could move he heard a choked sob followed by his brother gently gathering him into his arms. "Sammy…" He looked over at Bobby and saw the tears glistening in the ancient eyes. Bobby's hand moved to squeeze Sam's knee while Dean took a step back and wiped the tears from his wet cheeks.

Sam could feel wetness on his own cheeks, but when he tried to move his arms, they didn't respond. He frowned as he tried again, but only to managed to raise them a few inches before he let them drop. Hazel eyes looked up into green seeking answers. "Dean?"

"It's only temporary Sammy. The doctor said you are their miracle patient. But your body has to recover from being dormant for so long. You'll have to work on muscle tone and we have to get some meat back on those skinny bones of yours. Then you'll be good as new…" The hand was back, soothing the tears from his face as Sam's eyes slowly began to blink closed.

"T'rd…" He sighed.

"S'okay Sammy. You rest and we'll be here when you wake up…." Dean said softly as the youngest Winchester allowed himself to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 3 – Home Again**

It had been a week since Sam had woken from his coma and still he wasn't even able to go to the bathroom unassisted. He was frustrated and concerned that Dean was focusing once again on him instead of himself. It had taken Bobby threatening to take a hose to the reluctant sibling that had finally gotten Dean to agree to return to the hotel they had rented close by for a shower, food and some rest.

"You okay Sam?" Bobby said as he re-entered the room carrying a cup of coffee. The smell of the warm liquid caused him to grin as he nodded.

"Don't suppose you got one for me?"

"You still aren't on fully solid food yet boy. But maybe if you're real good and can keep your dinner down, I'll sneak one in to you tomorrow morning…" Bobby grinned as he took a long sip before placing the cup on the night stand. "And don't bother with those puppy dog eyes of yours, remember I'm immune…"

Sam laughed as he slowly pushed himself up on the bed. They had begun physical therapy to get strength back in his weakened muscles, but it seemed to be going slow. Even now his arms shook as he supported his weight. A moment later he felt strong arms pull him the rest of the way up, while arranging the pillows behind him to support his back.

"Thanks Bobby…" Sam said simply while looking down at his lap.

"No thanks necessary. Look Sam, I know this is hard on you—but well, take it from me, there's no shame in accepting help from family or friends. You'd do and have done the same…" Sam looked up and saw not pity but understanding in his surrogate father's eyes.

"I know, it's just, I feel like I'm holding him here. What will Lisa think?" Sam voiced the concern he'd had since waking up. He didn't want Dean to give up his new life to take care of his ailing brother.

Bobby cleared his throat and looked out the window in the room before he answered. "He told me he left Lisa over a week ago Sam. I don't know the specifics and even if I did, it's not my story to tell. But I do know that after you—well afterwards, it was like something was missing from the boy. But then you better than anyone should understand what it was like for him…"

Sam swallowed as he remembered those first few months after Dean had been dragged to Hell. "I know, but I thought—I mean when I saw him, he seemed happy…"

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You saw Dean and Lisa?"

Sam shook his head slightly. "I think I did, I mean—it's kinda like a dream but when Dean was talking about coaching Ben's little league team, I swear I heard him telling me about it before. He used to sit on the Impala at night like we used to and he'd talk…" Sam stopped as he shook his head. "I don't know Bobby, it's just weird. I feel like—like…"

"Like maybe part of you did some traveling while your body was trapped here?" Bobby said softly. "Wouldn't surprise me none—not with all the stuff you've been able to do in the past. Astral Projection would be a cake walk probably…"

Sam grimaced at the mention of his 'powers'. "Look, I don't know for sure what it was, maybe the demon blood was still in me—I just don't want that any more…"

Bobby clasped his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know you don't kiddo, but for what it's worth—I'm glad you did."

"Glad he did what Bobby?" Dean's voice interrupted the moment as he entered the room.

Sam swallowed and glanced up at his brother. Part of him didn't want to answer, to keep this secret because he couldn't stand it if Dean looked at him like he was a freak. But keeping secrets is what had set Lucifer free. He glanced down at his hands for a moment before he felt his brother settle on the bed beside him.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"Well, I mean—apparently I did some traveling while I was asleep. You know how you would go out and sit on the Impala and talk…" Sam stopped as he saw his brother's look of surprise.

"I knew I felt something—the light flickering, that was you?" Dean said softly.

"I think so, I mean at least part of me. I don't remember much, they were more like a dream but when you were talking about Ben the other day, well I'd heard it before…" Sam glanced up and saw his brother smile.

"So you did a little sleep walking. I don't know if I told you this, but you remember when I was in a coma?" Dean stopped and gazed into the distance for a moment. "Well, I kind of remember looking down on my body and actually walking around—it was how I figured out a reaper was after this fine ass."

"It's actual a common occurrence Sam." Bobby piped in. "It doesn't have anything to do with special powers. Many people have reported the same phenomenon."

Sam sighed. "So you don't think…the demon blood didn't…you think it's gone?" Sam asked softly. He looked up as Dean cupped his chin in his hand and turned his head towards him.

"Sammy, I don't believe you're a freak or a monster—I never really did. If you still have any special powers, well then cool. We'll deal with it and if you don't that's fine too." The young hunter smiled, his dimples showing as he looked at his brother and friend.

"Thanks…" He yawned as he felt his eyes slowly begin to close.

"Right, looks like Sleeping Beauty has made her appearance. What say you and I go grab some of that yummy cafeteria food while Sammy takes his power nap?" Dean replied as he pulled the blanket up and leaned in close to whisper. "No more sleep walking you hear? Just rest Sam, we'll be here when you wake up…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat and waited for Sam to return from his latest physical therapy session. It had been over two weeks and his little brother was making great progress. He still had a long way to go, but the doctors assured him that his brother would eventually regain full health. As he looked towards the door he wondered what they were going to do once that happened.

He still felt ending things with Lisa had been the right thing to do. He'd tried normal and it just didn't feel right. Even now, he remembered how he'd felt his pulse pick up when he'd overheard Bobby talking about a possible hunt with Rufus earlier in the morning. His mind was already going over what it could be and how to handle it; he'd missed the rush that came with the hunt.

But if Sam wanted a normal life, then what would that mean for them? He couldn't imagine not being with his brother hunting again, it was really what had made him happy. However, if Sam didn't want that, then he would have to figure out a way so they both could get what they wanted…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam's voice broke through his thoughts as he was wheeled back into the room. Dean automatically rose and took over, helping his younger sibling into the bed before taking a seat once more in the yellow plastic chair.

"You didn't answer me Dean—is something wrong?" Sam prodded as he settled back against the pillows with a soft sigh.

"I was just thinking about the hunt Bobby was discussing with Rufus this morning…" Dean said softly. "Sounded like he might have himself a little poltergeist problem or maybe some kind of spirit."

Sam nodded. "So you want to go help him out?"

Dean quickly shook his head. "No! I mean, I just couldn't help—after all these years…"

His brother smiled and chuckled softly. "It's okay Dean. You know, it may sound strange but I kind of miss it too."

"You do?" Dean sat forward.

"Yeah, after everything that's happened—I mean we've always been good at it. I'm sure there's plenty of bad things still hanging around and people still need someone to fight those things that they don't want to believe in." Sam shrugged. "I just don't think I can be a lawyer, clocking in every day at the office when I know down the street some ghost might be killing some innocent person."

"So once you are better, you want to hunt again?" Dean finally asked. He held his breath as his brother looked out the window before returning his gaze to him.

"Yes, I think I do. But if you don't want to—that's okay—I mean, we can still do things together…" Sam stopped as Dean rose and put a hand on his arm.

"I can't believe I'm saying this either, but I've missed it too. It's one of the reasons I left Lisa—I just couldn't see bringing them into this kind of life…" Dean felt his brother's hand squeeze his arm.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Dean and for the record, I really didn't mean to make you promise to stay with her and give up hunting. I just wanted you to be happy…" Sam smiled softly before he groaned and closed his eyes.

"You okay Sam?" Dean's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, it's just those therapy session kind of take it out of me…" Sam yawned again and blinked wearily up at Dean.

"Why don't you relax and get some sleep. We can talk about what we are going to do later. Right now, let's just concentrate on getting you ready to take a leak on your own 'cause Dude, I gotta tell you…"

"Real classy Dean…" Sam muttered before his eyes finally closed and he drifted off to sleep.

_A month later…_

Sam sat impatiently in the wheelchair as he waited for Bobby and Dean to finish getting his walking papers. The past month had been full of physical therapy and treatments to get his body back in shape. He still had to use the wheelchair because the muscles in his legs still weren't strong enough to carry him far. Luckily Bobby hadn't rearranged his house yet from the time when he was wheelchair bound so Sam wouldn't have any trouble navigating.

He let his eyes close for a moment as he once again tried to figure out exactly what had happened. So far Bobby and Dean hadn't asked, although he could see the question in their eyes. He had vague memories of falling, Adam's hands around his throat and pain. He remembered a lot of pain and a white light, but that was where it ended. He had no idea how he'd ended lying beside the road.

He finally decided that whoever had pulled him from the cage, be it God or something else, it had decided to give him and Dean a second chance. He wasn't sure why he'd been in a coma for over two months, maybe it was his body's reaction to being ridden by Lucifer or even the amount of demon blood he'd ingested. In the end it really didn't matter. Besides, at least being in the coma had one beneficial aspect to it. Evidently his body had gone through detox this time while he was sleeping, or whoever had decided to pull him from the pit had done it. Either way, he decided he really didn't want to question why he was back, he was just glad that he was.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand Samantha?" Dean chuckled as Sam's eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep—again. It was another aspect of his recovery that was maddening. He was constantly tired still. The doctors assured him that he was actually doing much better than expected, but the fact that he had to rely on Dean once again chaffed.

"Sure…" Sam replied as he unlocked the wheels and began to move forward. Dean simply walked beside him as they headed out to the parking lot. Sam blinked as the sun blinded him for a moment, but then he stopped as the warmth spread over him. He wasn't sure why, but part of him felt as if this was something he'd missed. He stopped and let the sun's rays kiss his flesh before he began to move forward again.

A moment later, a large smile appeared on his face as the Impala came into view. Bobby was standing by the open trunk, ready to put the wheelchair inside. Dean already had the passenger door open, waiting for Sam to finally come home. As he pulled up beside the seat and managed to transfer himself, he couldn't help but glance into the back seat. There was the army soldier, still crammed in the armrest.

Suddenly he found himself back on the field, the feeling of Dean's leather jacket between his fingers and the smell of copper from the blood that flowed from the open wounds he'd inflicted on his brother. As Lucifer raised his fist for the final blow, he remembered the glint of metal and then the sight of the army soldier both sending a shock wave through him.

As memories flooded his mind, he could feel Lucifer weakening. His memories now became the Archangel's as well. It caused enough confusion that Sam had been able to finally wrestle control back.

_You can't win Sammy, I'm stronger…" Lucifer growled as he fought back for control. But Sam refused to give in, not this time. He glanced down and saw the faith in his brother's eyes. Dean believed he could do this._

"_You're wrong. You and your brother just don't get it do you?" Sam challenged._

"_What are you talking about?" Lucifer cried as he pushed against the barrier Sam had erected to keep him in check._

"_You think Dean and I are so much like the two of you and maybe, once we were…" Sam paused as he remembered how Dean had been the good son who always followed Dad's orders, while Sam had been the one to challenge their father's decisions every step of the way. He had resented it and he had tried to escape it. But in the end, he had discovered that no matter what, there was nothing more important than being there for the one person who had always been there for him—Dean._

"_You cannot fight your destiny—you were made for me Sammy, you are mine…" Sam could feel himself slipping but once again he looked down at Dean and drew in strength. As his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings, he assured his brother it was going to be okay. As the ancient words rolled off his tongue and the hole opened, the fear he felt grew to acceptance as he saw the same mirrored in his brother's eyes._

"_I belong to no one you bastard…" Sam said as he held his arms out and began to let himself fall…_

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean concerned voice broke his thoughts as Sam realized he had a death grip on the dashboard in front of him. He slowly leaned back and relaxed his body into the seat that had always seemed as if it was meant just for him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…it's just sometimes, the memories…" Sam looked over and saw understanding in his brother's eyes. Both of them had more than their share of bad memories.

As the car engine started, Dean reached over and patted Sam on the thigh. "It will get better Sammy—trust me…"

Sam smiled. "I always do Dean…"

"Well if you two ladies are through, I'd like to get home before we start to grow roots." Bobby voice filtered in through the open window.

Dean laughed and waved as their old friend moved over to get into his own car. They had decided to stop overnight part way back, but Bobby would go on ahead to make sure things were 'tidy' as he put it. Sam had told Dean he could do the whole trip without the rest stop but his brother had put his foot down. At first, Sam wanted to object, but when he saw the happiness in his brother's eyes he remembered what Dean had admitted to him on that last day. Whether he liked it or not, part of what made his brother tick was the pride he took in taking care of Sam. It wasn't something he could turn on or off, it was part of who he was and for the first time, Sam understood.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Dean asked as he pulled the car out onto the road.

"As I recall, the rule was Driver picks the music…" Sam said as he leaned back into the warm leather and closed his eyes. He smiled as the car was soon filled with the guitar rifts from the Styx song Renegade. As the Impala chewed up the road, he finally relaxed—he was where he belonged—he was home.

The End

Raven524: I decided to post the completed story all at once, hopefully you all won't mind. I did take a little liberty to bring back Gabriel, his character was just too good to lose. Besides, I have to believe somehow he still managed to get the last laugh on Lucifer. Hopefully you enjoyed this little missing scene. Over the summer I'll probably continue to write a few stories to take place immediately following this one, that is if anyone is interested. I can't wait for season 6!


End file.
